


His Royal Highness

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dominant Armitage Hux, Kylo Amidala, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxPositivityWeek, M/M, Negotiations, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day 1 Prompt #2 - Kylo AmidalaKylo Amidala needs help from Supreme Leader Armitage Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Amidala, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	His Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse my imperfect grammar, punctuation and my tense shifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy Kylux Positivity Week!

Hux stood at parade rest while he watched the beautiful, powerful ships of the First Order fly in formation around his flagship. Things had settled in the galaxy, there was finally peace.

“Supreme Leader, Royal Highness Kylo Amidala has arrived and it waiting in your office,” Mitaka announced when he stopped just behind Hux. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at Mitaka’s reflection in the glass. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially not the Highness from Naboo.

“Thank you, Mitaka,” The man hesitated for a moment, then turned on his heel and walked away once he realized the Supreme Leader wasn’t going to move from his current spot. 

Kylo Amidala was problematic. Infuriating. But Hux had to be professional and diplomatic. He couldn’t jettison the royalty from Naboo out an airlock. But he would make the man wait.

He lost track of how long he waited before he too turned on his heel and made his way to the office. He took purposefully slow, measured steps. The fact that Amidala came without notice, without an invitation, without clearance… the man should be grateful his ship didn’t get blown out of the sky.

When the door to his office slid open, Hux noticed two things. The fragrance, sweet yet spicy, subtle but enticing. Then, there was the man himself. He kept his back turned as he looked out of one of the floor to ceiling windows. Kylo Amidala had always been scandalous, but this visit, even more so. Though he was covered from head to toe, the fabric was transparent, translucent. Hux could make out his shapely legs, his broad back, and his muscular backside.

This could only mean one thing.  
Kylo Amidala needed something.

“Your Highness,” Hux’s voice was measured as were the steps he took to stand in front of his desk. The man was infuriating. Hux knew he had been heard, but just as he made Amidala wait, it was now his turn. Hux was not prepared for what he saw when Amidala finally did turn.

Jewels adorned the royal’s hair, what Hux had learned was tradition, as was the red lipstick on a plush mouth. Jewelry chimed when Amidala moved and Hux followed the sound, the movement. If the back view had been scandalous, there was no word for what the front was. There was no hiding what Amidala was packing. Defined abs, toned arms and the depraved dignitary’s cock was half hard.

“Harlot,” the word left Hux before he could rein the thought in. Amidala just smirked at the Supreme Leader and slowly walked towards him… but it was more gliding or floating than walking.

“I’ve come here on behalf of my people,” Amidala began, “I’m here to secure more resources and protection.”

“What have you done this time?”

“Supreme Leader, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. He hated how beautiful this man was, and how infuriating he was.

“I’ve come here to negotiate.” Amidala purred as he gracefully sunk to his knees in front of the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Hux’s gaze didn’t falter, he kept his eyes narrowed, his face unaffected as Amidala slowly zipped down Hux’s trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock. He hated the effect Amidala had on his body. He watched as his cock disappeared into the warmth of Amidala’s mouth, the visitor not stopping until his regal nose pressed against the buckle of Hux’s belt.

That infuriating man moaned around Hux’s cock before he swallowed around him, which was when Hux faltered, a soft groan escaped his throat.

As Amidala moved chimes could be heard, obviously from his priceless jewels clanging against the other, the jewels in his hair bobbing as his head did the same.

Hux was stuck as he watched Amidala leave an obscene trail of blood-red lipstick on his dick. 

“Stop. Enough.” Hux barked out and Amidala stopped, then pulled back enough to look up at Hux with wide eyes, the Supreme Leader’s cock still in his mouth. Perhaps that was all he needed to do to get the help his people desperately needed.

“Stand up.”

Amidala moved with the grace and poise of royalty but he looked nothing like that. He looked wrecked, disheveled and hungry. Hux admitted silently that it was a good look for him.

Hux stepped to the side, which cleared a space for the dignitary.  
“Bend over my desk.”

Amidala’s eyes flashed; was that defiance? Defeat? Longing? Submission? Hux didn’t care what it was, as long as Amidala did as he was told.

And he did.

“Do your people know this is what you do when you negotiate a treaty? How many planets and organizational leaders have you bent over for?” 

Amidala looked back at the Supreme Leader.  
The look on his face could not be mistaken.  
Anger. Rage.

Hux laughed cruelly as he hiked up Amidala’s transparent robes and spread his ass cheeks apart. Just what he had come to expect.

A plug.  
A large one.

“Does Naboo really need the First Order’s assistance, or are you just a hungry cock slut?” Hux’s voice was cold, though his touch wasn’t. His hands were warm when he spread Amidala’s cheeks, warm when he pulled and push at the plug before removing it maddeningly slow. He was transfixed by Amidala desperate to clench around something, anything. Hux must have been admiring too long as the man let out an almost needy whine.

Hux didn’t want to get his uniform dirty so he undid his trousers and pulled both them and his briefs down low enough to free his cock. In the light of his office, he could see how Amidala’s entrance glistened. He was lubed up, warm, open and ready.

Hux held onto a hip tight as he slowly pushed into Amidala, not stopping until he bottomed out. He could feel Amidala’s body shake, felt how desperate the man’s body was to accommodate Hux.

He pushed the side of Amidala’s head down when he fucked the man hard and rough, the man already a moaning and panting mess. His hands alternating between tight fists and trying to grab onto anything that would ground him.

As nice as this sight was, Hux wanted another, more vulnerable view. He slowed his thrusts, then slowly pulled out and away, and with it, a new command.

“On your back. Knees up.”

Amidala moved a little slower now but no less enthusiastic and Hux grunted when he pushed into the man again. This time he could watch his face, watch every micro-expression, see the sweat bead on his brow, and watch how his lips became red and even more swollen. He could also take in how that once perfect makeup was now smeared across Amidala’s beautiful face.

“Do your people know how much of a whore you are?” Hux grunted and watched with delight as Amidala’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth opened to speak.

“I’m not a whore.”

“How many cocks have you had like this? How many beings have you fucked or been fucked by to ensure Naboo’s safety and success?”

Hux’s words punched out of him just as he hips showed Amidala no mercy, and when Hux hit that perfect spot, Amidala unraveled and cried out desperately.

“NONE!” Amidala cried out again, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes before they finally fell.

“Ah, does the Prince need to come?” Hux singsonged as his thrusts became sharper, harder.

“Fuck you!” Amidala spat out just before he came untouched, thanks to Hux’s relentless but perfect aim.

The Supreme Leader growled as Amidala contracted around his cock, which triggered Hux’s orgasm.

He came with an undignified loud wail, his hands gripping Amidala’s hips before they stilled and Hux pumped copious amounts of cum into Amidala. 

Both men’s chest heaved, both tried to catch their breath. Hux was absolutely soaked, his uniform soiled. Amidala’s robe clung to his body obscenely, thanks to sweat and cum.

Hux pulled away slowly and grabbed the plug, a smirk on his face as he pushed it back into position, sealing his cum inside the royal.

Amidala moaned quietly, his cock twitched with tired interest. There was no way he could come again. Hux pulled up his trousers and briefs, while Amidala stayed where he was, no effort to try and cover himself.

Hux’s expression changed, turned soft when he leaned over and carded his fingers through Kylo’s hair; and Kylo keened and leaned into the touch. Brown orbs met blue-green pools, and Hux reached out to offer Kylo his hand to take.

“I wasn’t expecting this today. Thank you. May I ask why?” Not that Hux would complain, he was just curious. 

“I have to go planetside next cycle.” Kylo’s words were soft, just as his eyes were and Hux caressed his face with love and adoration. He knew how much Kylo hated when they had to be apart. Hux hated it too.

He brought Kylo to the couch before he went to the wardrobe and grabbed one of Kylo’s extra robes. Hux wrapped Kylo in it and kissed his cheek. There were no words to say. 

At least not now. Not yet.

Eventually, they made their way from Hux’s office to their chambers, Kylo using the Force to move unseen. Neither liked others seeing them like this. This vulnerability was for them and them alone.

Hux did chuckle when he finally stepped under the spray of the warm shower. They should really give Mitaka a hefty raise.


End file.
